livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 14 2 2012
PollDump_14_2_2012 Happy Together Alone Day 1 You're always super special 2 That's why you're here with me DJ Makes a Together Alone Day VN? 0 Too alone 0 Not enough alone, needs more alone. As always, you wake before your alarm clock sounds. You wait for it, like a lion in the grass, and pounce your right arm upon it when it rings. The room silent once more, you lay on your back, staring at the ceiling. 0 What was today again? 4 15 more minutes... You roll over in your bed, and make a Ho-Ho of yourself and your comforter. Like an overgrown caterpiller, you curl up, and return to bed. Before long, you hear your phone vibrating from texts. 4 Check them 2 Too bad, I'm sleeping. You free once arm to check your phone- 3 missed messages. Two are from that one girl you've been friends with forever- "Hey MC-kun, where are you? It's ten minutes til class...".... the other from an unknown number? 2 Reply to your osana najimi 4 Reply to the unknown number, inquiring on their identity. You figure ON-chan is being naggy, so you ask who the person on the end of the other line is- 1 "Hey buddy, who the fuck are you?" 3 "Who is this?" 1 "Who are you and how did you get my number?" 0 "No, I'm gonna be on time for class" You send the text message, and lie back. Looking at your phone, you see it's February 13th. Forever alone again this year, huh, MC-kun? Your pondering on your lonely fate is shattered by the violent vibrations of your phone. It's that unknown number. 5 Pick up. 0 Silence it. "H-Hello? MC-kun?" A soft voice comes from the speaker on your phone. "I-If you're there, I just wanted to let you know class is c-cancelled. O-Oh! This is S-Sheridan, remember me? From Linear Algebra? You said to tell you if class was ever cancelled so..." 0 "Oh, right. Thanks." 0 "Oh fuck really? Sweet." 5 "Really? That was your last class, right?" She pauses for a moment. "Nn-hn. I have to catch the bus soon, so I'll... I'll talk to you later, kay? And thanks covering for me last week, I really don't like speaking in front of the class..." 0 "No problem. I'll talk to you later" 0 "I do what I can." 4 "Hey, I wanted to go up there anyways. Wait, the bus? It's like -8 degrees outside." "Y-yeah, I know, but I don't have a car, and my parents are at work, and... well, I don't have any friends with cars either. B-but thanks for caring, MC-kun! I'll go catch the bus now, see you next class!" 4 "Whoa, wait! I'll come pick you up, it's too cold to wait for the bus." 1 "Alright. See you later. Good luck!" 1 "Bye" "R-really!? I'll pay for your gas, seriously! Thank you so much MC-kun!" You can FEEL her happy on this side of the phone. 3 "W-well yeah, I mean it's cold out and I'm not doing anything." 4 "Yeah, but this is a one time deal only, okay?" 0 "I'll be there in a bit." "O-of course.. yeah! Alright, I'll wait for you in the humanties building, okay? Bye!" You hear a click and disconnect. Whelp, looks like you're getting up. 5 Breakfast first 3 Pick up first Weeelllll, she is in a building, so you decide to make yourself a breakfast. Eggs and bacon, because cereal is for pussies. You gobble it down, and realize you've burnt down 30 minutes. 2 Race to the campus! 4 Take your time and be safe. You take your time to get to the campus, slowing down at all turns and signaling. When you get there, you find a nice and comfy parking spot between two rather small vehicles. 5 Call her first, make sure she's still there 2 Head straight to the humanties building You call- it rings for a while, and she picks up... but she's not talking. You can hear voices in the background. Sounds like a few guys. "...You... with us? You... lonely..." You can't make out the conversation, but you can make out three voices and Sheridan refusing. 6 Head over the the humanities building and confront whatever is happening. 1 Sneak around and use the rear entrance. You storm in, with that one song from Mocrass playing in your head. Feeling real badass, huh MC? You enter the building, and see Sheridan surrounded by three douchey looking guys. All looking like their arms weigh more than all of you. Sheridan is almost curled up now, and clutching her phone in desperation. 1 "Hey, you three. Back the fuck off my woman" 1 "What's going on here, guys?" 4 March in, grab Sheridan, get the fuck out. Saying nothing, you push between the guys, and grab Sheridan's hand. She's on the verge of tears. As you pull her up on her feet, you are knocked off your own, by one fist to the stomach and another to the middle of your back. 2 Fall like the bitch you are. 4 What are you doing? Aren't you the delinquint from Sengan High? This is nothing! 0 Begin negotiations to save your penis Yeah, you've totall taken on 4 guys at once, with your pants on! You let the bruisers back off, seeing as they're ready to brawl. "Hey, who do you think you are punk? Get your own bitch." The first one lays his hands on Sheridan- 1 He's not too tall. Get up and crescent kick him in the side of the head, and upper cut him while he falls sideways! 3 Go for the groin, there's no reason to be fair when it's 3V1 You launch yourself off the ground with both arms, and dig your heel into the groin of Guy #1. As expected he goes down, but not before you realize that Guy #2 is sending his foot right into your face- 0 Take the hit. You can lose a few teeth. It's not the first time, right? 3 Spin deftly, you can't afford to be hit too often. For the first time. Ever. Including class, hallways, and the odd time you ran into her, you hear her chuckle. She directs you, slightly more chipper now, to her home. It's a modest home, not too shitty, but not too huge. "T-thanks, MC-kun. Do you want to come in? For tea, at least? It's the least I can do..." 1 "That's alright. You rest and relax, alright?" 4 "Err, I guess, if that's not too much for you." 1 "I would be delighted." Looking happy, she brings you into her home. Standing in her kitchen, you can tell her family is of modest means, but still very classy. Being the adopted son of rich snobs, you can tell much of the china and dishware is fake, but it all looks beautiful. Sitting down, you feel more at home here than at your own home. The tea is warm, and you guess her company is better than ON's. 1 "Well, I should be going." 3 "You know, I'm rather tired. I should probably get home." Sheridan perks up when you say that. "Y-you shouldn't be driving if you're tired! That's... that's not safe." She gets up and grabs >your< hand. "Here, you should rest for a bit." She drags you, almost forcefully, downstairs. The room you end up in is almost sterile, save for a very, VERY old Dall desktop computer, a bed, and a closet. 4 "Is... is this really alright?" 2 OH GOD A BED. GOODNIGHT FAGGOTS. She nods, and motiosn for you to lie down. Without a REAL reason to refuse, you do so- and are surprised at how comfortable it is. Her bed is so soft, and warm, and this scent... this scent... 4 Can't... fall... asleep... 1 Zzz.... You feel a depression on the other side of her bed, and through your closing eyelids, you see her pulling herself into bed, albeit facing away from you. She's wearing fuzzy pajamas with a cute elephant print, or at least, that's what you can make out. 0 Lying down, she curls up, almost as if she does it every time she sleeps. 0 Curled up, she resembles a tiny kitten. 0 "Thank you, MC-kun. For helping me today. I can tell you're lonely. A person's eyes say alot about what's going on behind them." 0 But you can't even see my eyes right now... 0 "I'm pretty lonely too. It was selfish of me to ask you to come in, to make you sleep in this bed with me. But... just this once... please. I'll never do it again. I promise..." 0 She curls up even tighter- almost as if she's in pain. 0 Falling asleep, you lose control of your speech. 0 "You're right. I guess I am kind of lonely. But I guess, if you think this helps me, and it helps you, I wouldn't mind...." 2 Almost automatically, you place your hand on her hip 1 "Mind... doing this again." New Poll 3 Become Moon Flame Envoy 2 Some Other Scrub Class DJVNBro? 3 Hai 3 Iyaaa~ VN is about- 1 Beta-MC from this morning 5 ILU Arceonn and his harem of women 1 Something new Arc VN? Who knows I might actually write something. 0 Sure. 4 Fuck you, Arc. Difficult Choice 0 Kokoro 3 Shuwa Shuwa More Fair Choice 2 Kokoro 2 Confused Illyasviel